


La Muerte y Xibalba

by SuuzieG



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Libro de la Vida
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuzieG/pseuds/SuuzieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se conocieron fue algo casi especial, fue el momento en que ellos empezaron a enamorarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Muerte y Xibalba

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este fanfic mientras miraba una película de terror, pero no es de terror este fic así que descuiden. Debo admitir que casi no sé mucho de Xibalba sólo que investigue así que espero lo disfruten. :3

Ellos se conocían desde hace años, siglos y hasta décadas. Él era el rey que gobernaba el mundo de los olvidados y ella, ella era La Catrina la mismísima muerte quien gobernaba el mundo de los muertos. Después de los acontecimientos de los tres amigos (Manolo, Joaquín y María) ellos estaban intentando revivir su amor el cual iba bien por así decirlo. Ya que después de que La Muerte ganara la apuesta Xilbalba le dijo que había ganado su corazón otra vez y desde aquello él intentaba seguir siendo aquel hombre del cual La Muerte se enamoro.

“Mi amor.” Susurro el rey de los no recordados. “¿Te ocurre algo?”

La Muerte el día de hoy se encontraba algo pensativa, absorta en su mundo y al escuchar la voz de su amado salió de sus pensamientos para mirarlo a los ojos en forma de calaveras rojas. “¿Qué ocurre?”

"Hm, más bien ¿qué te ocurre a ti? Hoy estas muy callada ¿hice algo malo?” Pregunto, acercandose a ella y tomando sus pequeñas manos entre la suyas.

“No, no perdón, es sólo que estaba recordando el primer día que nos conocimos..” Dijo ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Xibalba se sorprendió un poco, ya que recuerda ese día como si hubiese sido ayer.

Ella se encontraba en una de esas grandes celebraciones que siempre se hacen los dos primeros días de noviembre, se veía tan hermosa. Ellos se conocieron gracias a Cera el cual invito al dios de la muerte para que venga, siempre lo hacía pero él nunca iba y hoy era la excepción, por primera vez quiso ir para ver porque tanto escándalo por una tradición que sólo se celebra una vez al año y entonces la vio. Ella estaba dando una introducción hablando de que hoy era su celebración y que esta fiesta se debe disfrutar como todos los años. Al terminar su pequeño discurso La Muerte se acerco a Cera y al dios.

“Cera, hola otra vez, ¿quién es tu acompañante?” Ella lo miro con curiosidad ya que no sabía bien quien era o que era.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Xibalba se acerco y tomo su mano. “Yo soy Xibalba y controlo el mundo de los no recordados.” Dicho esto beso su mano en un gesto de amabilidad y respeto.

Cera los dejo un momento solos para que se pudieran conocer y así fue, ellos pasaron toda la celebración hablando y riendo juntos. Conociendo uno del otro, esa noche fue hermosa ya que desde ese entonces ambos se volvieron inseparables, como mejores amigos. Él siempre la estuvo cortejando y ella siempre le hacía entender lo mucho que lo quería.

Él sonrío y luego soltó una pequeña risita a su amada. “Por supuesto que recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Yo nunca lo voy a olvidar, mi amor.”

“Espero nunca lo hagas, querido.” Ella rió mientras llevaba una de sus esqueléticas manos hasta la barba de su amado, acariciándolo suavemente.

El se dejo llevar por la sensación poniendo aquella cara de completa felicidad. Le gustaba estar con La Muerte, ella era la única que lo entendía y lo aceptaba aún con sus malas mañanas y trampas. Mientras tanto a ella le gustaba estar con él porque hacía muchas cosas por ella que tal vez otro (o al menos un ser viviente) no haría. Ellos se querían y se amaban, eran tal para cual y se complementaban.

"Te amo, mi amor.” Dijo Xibalba.

“Yo también te amo, Balby.” Ella jalo su barba con cuidado para atraerlo y lo beso. Un beso dulce y con mucho amor.

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, esta algo corto y no recordaba el nombre del amarillo pero creo que si llama Cera y sino, perdón. xd


End file.
